Daughter of the Sanin Jiraiya
by LKHanamura
Summary: Stopping in a small village on Naruto's 15th birthday, Jiraiya is surprised with the news that he has a daughter! That can use two different Kekkei Genkai? What will happen when she starts traveling with them and training?
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the village that he used to visit many times through the years, Jiraiya was on guard this time. The glares that he was getting confused him. Granted he had not been there for nearly fifteen years, but this welcome was not what he thought that he was going to get. It was Naruto's birthday and he figured that this village would be a nice and quiet place to let him do what he wanted that day and for him to get some work done on his next novel before they headed back home

But not this time. The pleasant 'Jiraiya how ya doing?' that he would hear when he would walk through the village from all the venders was gone. The second that they learned of who he was they welcomed him with even more open arms than before. But this time they were all glaring at him and Naruto. 'Something isn't right here.'

"Hey Pervy Sage I thought that you said that everyone loved you in this village. I bet they figured out you were a pervert. I mean they are all looking at us like we are the walking dead."

Stopping and bowing his head, Jiraiya glared at the ground. "This village used to sing my praises and welcome me with open arms. No matter what was going on. So what is it everyone? What is your problem with me this time? Last time I was here you were all so much nicer."

"It is because of what you brought to our village that you are no longer welcome here Jiraiya of the Sannin."

Naruto and Jiraiya both looked up and blinked when they saw a woman with extra-long black here and clear sky blue eyes walk out of the ground and stop with her arms crossed. Turning around and blinking his blue eyes up at him, Naruto pointed at her. "Hey Pervy Sage what is she talking about?"

His eyes narrowed, Jiraiya wanted to know the very same thing. "I would like to know what she is talking about as well Naruto. So what of it Akiko? Want to tell me what is going on and why it is my fault?"

Closing her eyes as she walked past them she kept her arms crossed. "Follow me. I will tell you exactly what is going on and you can deal with it."

"It?"

"Just follow me. Both of you." Akiko kept her arms crossed. She knew that it was as much her fault as it was his. But blaming it on the strength of the Sannin and saying it all came from him has kept her from being found out. About a bloodline she didn't even realize that she had. She had every intention on giving the thing to him, and yet when he does show up he has a kid that looks older than her daughter with him. Once they were in the woods she stopped and turned a glare on the boy. "So who is he Jiraiya? Is he your son?"

"His name is Naruto and he is my student. We are in the woods Akiko. So tell me. What the hell is going on here?"

With a sigh, Akiko turned around and walked on. Part of her relieved that he wasn't his son. "Had you kept up with what you were doing, and come back a couple times a year I could have told you sooner. And then you could have taken it with you."

"What it are you talking about Akiko?"

"Fourteen years ago today. Fourteen years ago I gave birth to your daughter." Glancing back at the shock on his face when he stopped walking she narrowed her eyes. "I was proud to boast of having your child at first. I had a little girl. But on the day she turned five years old she showed what she truly was and I blame you. And since that day she has been kept in a cell in a cave outside of the village." Closing her eyes with a sigh she turned her head away. "You could have taken her away from here so no one here would have had to deal with her or myself."

"If this is a bad joke Akiko you better start telling the truth right now." Jiraiya was as wide eyed as Naruto was at this news. If what she said was true he had a fourteen year old daughter he knew nothing about!

"So you don't remember the day that I finally gave in to you and we had sex the last time you were here Jiraiya?"

"That I remember but….."

"That was the day it happened. Nine months to the day, today I gave birth to her. She looks just like you with the exception of your stripes and eyes. Hers are more of an ice blue."

Turning and walking on, forcing the two to follow her she sighed. "I was elated at first. I was pregnant with the child of one of the three Sannin. I had hoped that you would have kept up with the schedule you had been keeping. If so you would have come back when I was about seven months pregnant. You never came back. After five years, I figured that I would just go to the Leaf and tell you. I thought that you just got caught up with missions and that is what kept you from the village."

"In round about way yes that is true. I was sent on a recon by the Third after the death of the Fourth."

"I couldn't care less. But it was the morning that I was going to leave when I saw it. That power she had and was using."

"You going to tell us what 'that power' was Akiko?"

"She was manipulating water. I figured that she would have chakra and could do stuff with you being her father. But she was turning it into ice and blue crystals."

Stopping with an angry glare, Jiraiya fisted his hands. It was a cruel joke! "Stop right there Akiko. There is no way."

"No way what?"

Opening glaring eyes he met her glaring blue ones. "There is no way that she is my daughter if she can do that. Those are kekkei genkai and I don't have any. She had to get them by blood. How she has both is beyond me, but I can't be her father."

Tears shinning in her eyes she walked up to him and slapped him so hard his head jerked to the side. "I blame you for her being able to use them because of the chakra you had. I blamed you in the village so I wouldn't be ran out! She got those cursed powers from me."

"You?!"

Turning from him she sighed. "My grandmother told me about it after I told her what Juuri was doing. Yes that is what I named her, I wanted it to sound more like yours than mine. My grandmother said that her parents were from two different clans. Her mother could use ice, her father crystal. They thought they sealed it away correctly when Grandma was born. Then my mother. And me. Three generations from two kekkei genkai holders with no chakra abilities at all. Then Juuri. The only thing we can figure is that we carried it in our blood and your chakra woke it up in her."

"I see."

"I just wish I had known. Had I known what could have happened, I would have killed her before she was born. Before I got any attachment to her at all. That was the only reason why I couldn't kill her at five. I let myself love the monster for five years. That is why she hasn't been out of that cave or that damned cell for nine years."

Naruto had finally had enough of listening to this woman and the way that she talked about her own daughter! Her own child! His blue eyes focused and full of rage, glared at her. "You have no right. What gives you the right to do that to your own child! You are standing there blaming it on Master Jiraiya like he was the only one! You got no right to judge anyone after you treat your own child like scum. You make me sick."

Laughing as she looked at Naruto, Akiko smiled. "You know nothing about me. No I don't want anything to do with the monster anymore. And now that her father is here he can take her away and I never have to be bothered with her again. And now that you know Jiraiya you better take her with you. Because I will not be returning to this cave." Then she turned and headed back toward the village.

Crossing his arms Naruto glared. "I tell ya Pervy Sage you know how to pick them. She is a bitch."

Headed for the cave, Jiraiya knew that even if he didn't believe she was his after he seen her or not, he couldn't leave her there. "Naruto stay out here for a moment. I am going to go in and talk to her and get her out."

"Right."

Walking in the mouth of the cave he saw deep inside it the glow of a small oil lamp. Making his way toward the light he sighed as his heart broke. His daughter or not the sound of feet and chains could be heard as she was clearly moving away from the bars of the cell. Away from him. His daughter or not he was nog going to let this girl stay there and suffer. He would take her to the Leaf where she could be happy and free.

But when he could finally see her, his eyes went wide with shock. And the shock and tears that sprang into her beautiful eyes, he knew beyond any doubt. This was his little girl. She was a female version of him with blue stripes and eyes. He turned to glare toward the outside of the cave. How anyone could do this to their own child enraged him. She didn't even try to find him just locked her away like trash!

X

Sitting with her head bowed and leaning aginst the bars, Juuri wondered when her mother was going to come and give her food. She learned to ration food over the years so she wouldn't be so hungry when it was brought to her. It seemed that the older she got the fewer times her mother would bring food to her.

But she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone coming. She listened for a moment then gasped and paled as she tried to plaster herself as far away from the bars as she could. Cursing the damn chains that she was forced to wear as well as being imprisoned in this place. 'Who is it? It isn't mother what do they want? Did she tell them about me?

But when the one who was coming toward her could be seen her entire body froze in pure shock! It was her father! And she knew it was him because of the picture that her mother gave her a few years ago. A picture from a bingo book! She didn't know if what her mother said was true about him, but according to her it was her father's fault that she was in the situation that she was in. Right now, she could only hope that it was a lie her mother fed her all those years about him. And that he wasn't as cruel as her mother was to her.

Slowly pushing herself up to stand on shaky legs she hugged herself and flinched when he turned back to look at her. "Why are you here? What do you want?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tuning sad eyes around to look into her eyes again he sighed then bowed his head as he sat down. "I am so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

With a heavy sigh he opened his eyes as he looked at the cave floor. "I am sorry for making you endure this for so long. I swear had I known that you existed I would have been here sooner. You would not have had to deal with any of this. None of it."

Dropping her head as she too sat down she let even more tears fall from her eyes. "What do you mean by that? What do you mean had you only known I existed?"

"About the time you were born I was in the Leaf Village. I was sent on a mission by the Hokage at the time, and it just never brought be back around here. I kept up with a recon and did research for him, reporting in once in a while. Then I took on a student. I just never made it back and no one told me about you or I would have come for you."

Covering her mouth as she choked on another sob, her eyes were shut as tightly as they could be shut. Another stab in the heart. Her mother's voice echoing through her mind telling her that she was doing all of this to her to make her normal. That everything was her father's fault. That she treated her so badly because she loved her and her father walked out on them when she was pregnant. Dropping her head and in a whisper sighed. "Another lie."

"Another lie?"

Not looking up at him as she kept hugging herself and shaking she sighed. "Mother. It was another lie."

"What did she lie about?"

Pulling her knees to her chest she hid her face. "Mother told me that she loved me. That she did this to me because she loved me. And at every chance told me that it was all your fault. That you didn't love me and left her when she was pregnant with me. Among other things."

"Other things?" Not needing her to say anything else to him, his eyes went to the chains that were on her feet as she tried to hide them. He couldn't take anymore of this! He wouldn't stand for it if it wasn't his child. But this was his child! He set his eyes on those chains as he stood and easily ripped the door off pulling scared blue eyes to him as he knelt down and used a jutsu to unlock the chains.

He then stood and held his hand out for her. With a soft smile and softer eyes he met her scared iced blue eyes. "I really don't know what kind of a father I will or will not be. But if you are willing to let me try, I would love to be your father from here on out. If you do not want that relationship with me, I understand. But I will let take you from here, protect you and teach you how to use your powers so one day you can protect yourself. If you will let me."

Looking up at him, Juuri had wide eyes as she just stared at him. What did she do now? Did she go with him? Did she let him in like a father? She had always wondered what it would have been like to have a father. And she did want out of that cage and away from people who clearly didn't love her. But what would she call him? Would he turn out like her mother? Or would he just use her for what she could do in the end.

Taking a deep breath she figured that even if he did want to take her out of that cell for the wrong reasons, if she was out she could get away from him easier. But she did want to see what it was like to be with a father at least for a while. Standing up she looked at him with nervous eyes. Then reached out with a shaky hand and put it in his. "I am scared. Terrified about doing this. But I don't want to be in this cage anymore. In this cave anymore. I want to know what it is like to have a father and someone who will actually care for me. I haven't seen anyone but mother in nine years. Not even the sun."

Pulling a gasp from her, Jiraiya lifted her tiny frame into his arms. She was drastically underweight and so frail. All because of being locked away like this. When all her mother had to do was take her to the leaf. The Third would have took her in instantly. She did not have to grow up like this. 'If only I known.'

Turning and headed toward the mouth of the cave he smiled down at her with soft eyes. "Don't worry about anything. I will be there for you from now on. And so will my student. You will never have to suffer like this again."

Not looking at him anymore she looked at the mouth of the cave as the sun she could only see from a distance was coming closer and closer. "What do you mean student?"

A smile as he pictured four other students he trained. Nagato. Yahiko. Konan. Minato. And now Naruto. "Well Juuri it is a long story. But I have trained a few ninja before. And I am training one now. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

X

Looking up from where he sat in a tree, Naruto gasped and jumped down to his feet when he saw the girl that was in Jiraiya's arms. She did not look anywhere near fourteen years old! But then he sighed as he figured why. Spending nine years in the cave in a cell. She was way too skinny, short and frail. She looked like a small shove would shatter her. Nothing like the daughter of Jiraiya should look like. But then again, she was locked away at five years old. A baby by all rights.

As they got closer he looked back and forth between her and Jiraiya. They were for sure father and daughter, she looked like a girl version of him with blue eyes. As they reached him he smiled as he put his hands on the back of his head. "Hi there. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It is nice to meet ya."

Standing her on her feet, but keeping a hand on her waist, Jiraiya kept her steady. He turned his smile to a glare as he looked up at Naruto. "Use the scroll tonight. We leave the area at day break."

"Right!" Naruto then turned and pulled a scroll out of his pack and smiled. "I love this scroll. I really do." Clapping his hands together there was a puff of smoke and there was a small house. It wasn't big but good enough for the two of them as they trained when they couldn't stay in hotels.

But hearing the small gasp he turned around and rubbed the back of his head. "I am sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you."

With a small smile as she looked down at Naruto she shook her head side to side. "I will be jumpy for a while since it has been nine years since my mother put me in the cave. But I will get used to it don't worry."

Standing up with a nod and a smile, Naruto then gave her a stern look. "Look I know you probably don't want to keep talking about it and I can't blame you. But it was wrong how you were treated. Even more so since it was your mother that treated you like that. You don't have to worry about that, you can be happy now. And I will personally make sure that you have nothing but fun from here on out okay Juuri?"

With a heavy blush she ducked her head as she smiled. "Thank you."

Another small laugh of his own, Naruto then gasped as he looked up at Jiraiya. "Hey Pervy Sage, what about my training? I mean I don't care if she knows about him and everything. But how are we going to keep doing this?"

Helping his daughter in the house he looked down at her with a sigh. Her ice blue eyes looking back and forth between him and Naruto. He did need to do more training with Naruto. And it was only eighteen months ago that he nearly killed him. But he had to do more. "First let's explain things to her and then we will figure something out. You will still get your training while we keep her safe and get her healthy."

Juuri started to take a step away from her father but gasped as her legs started to buckle under her. She hadn't used them this much in years. As she started to fall she held her eyes shut but then gasped again when she felt someone catch her. Looking up she saw it was Naruto! With another blush on her face she smiled at him. "Thank you."

Naruto then lifted her and took her in and sat her down on a blanket then sat down next to her and leaned down on the table. Yet another explanation about why he was what he was.

Pulling his daughter's attention to him, Jiraiya sighed. "To make a very long and complicated story short, I have trained four students before Naruto. The first were three war orphans from the Hidden Rain Village. Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. Though not long after I left them, they died. Then there was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. After he was named Hokage I went on the travels again, and ended up here. It was then your mother got pregnant. But when I went back to the leaf, I found that Minato and his wife were dead and set out to find out anything I could about who had done it on orders from the Third. Minato and his wife were killed, defending the Leaf against a nine tailed fox that they stopped by sealing him inside of Naruto as a baby. He is now in training with me to learn how to use the foxes power without losing his head."


	3. Chapter 3

With a gasp and wide eyes she jerked her head around to Naruto. He seemed so nice and sweet. And she read in the bingo book that her mother gave her, that the nine tailed fox was a monstrous beast who enjoyed killing. She didn't understand how someone like Naruto could have that thing inside of him. Turning back to her father she blinked. "I don't understand what do you mean sealed inside of him?"

With a smile as he stood up, he pulled her eyes to his. Taking his shirt off he sighed. "I was basically the same way when I found out. I didn't believe it. I thought that it was a lie. I was twelve then, I am fifteen now. But it is true." He then focuses and starts to build up his chakra forming the seal on his stomach as he did so. After a second he sat down and pulled his shirt back on. "He was sealed inside me using that. I can talk to him in my mind and the seal put him in a prison of sorts inside me."

"I see."

With a glare as he looked at the table he fisted his hands. "I can cloak myself in his chakra up to three tails and still keep my mind about me. Anything past that I lose it. So we are just focusing on that right now."

Dropping her head she sighed. "If it is painful or makes you angry to talk about it then you don't have to keep telling me about it Naruto."

"It isn't that it makes me angry or upset or anything. We just wanted you to know. That and…." He then turned his stern eyes to hers. "If you come across anyone with a black cloak and red clouds you need to run. Get away from them."

"Why?"

"Because they are after me and it will be a fight. I don't want you to get hurt."

With a smile Juuri nodded to them both. "Well thank you for telling me. And warning me." She didn't know what else to say. Though she was questioning what she got herself into.

With a smile, Naruto turned to his bag and pulled out another scroll. "I love Tenten teaching me this! I can carry all the ramen with me I want!"

"Ramen?"

"Oh yeah wait till you taste it!" Naruto then went through the hand signs and one pack of five cups of instant ramen came out of nowhere. "Ichiraku Ramen on the go."

Laughing as she watched him start heating up water she blinked. "Naruto who is Tenten?"

"She is a classmate of mine from the Village. And a comrade. I bet you will like her. And Hinata, Ino, and Sakura."

"I would like to meet them. But what was it that she taught you? How to get food from nothing?"

Laughing as he poured the water in her cup first, then his then Jiraya's he closed his eyes. "It is called the teleportation jutsu. I can store a limitless supply of anything I want in a different dimension using this scroll. Then with a few hand signs I can draw it out whenever I want. It is the same basic thing that I used to do the house."

"I see." Then she gasped and dropped her head as she threw her arms over her stomach when it started to growl. Whatever this Ramen was smelled really good and she was getting really hungry. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. I stored hundreds of these in the scroll. You can have as much as you want."

"I don't want to….."

"I said have as much as you want." Naruto then handed her chopsticks and her open cup of Ramen. "What do you think? It is better at the real place. When we get home I will take you there and let you get the best Ramen in the world."

Taking it with a smile, Juuri blew on it then took a bite and sighed. "It is really good."

"Told ya!"

Jiraiya ate his ramen with a smile as he watched Juuri and Naruto talking. In the time it took Naruto to eat three, his daughter ate six. He figured it was nine years of malnutrition. She could use for some weight on her bones anyway.

X

Sitting outside on the porch of the home, Jiraiya sighed. His daughter, and his godson sleeping inside. A small smile on his face as he glanced inside to see them sleeping close but not together. He closed his eyes as he turned around and looked up at the moonless sky. 'It would be ironic if they ended up together. At least then I would know that if I couldn't be there to protect her, he would.'

Hearing footsteps he was pulled from his thoughts as he turned and looked to see Akiko walking into the clearing. His eyes hard as she stopped and glared back at him. "What do you want here?"

Stopping just inside the clearing she had hard eyes for him. "You let her out of the cell right? So why aren't you out of the area yet? You need to take her and get the hell away from here and never come back. And don't let her come anywhere near here either."

His usually soft black eyes glared at her full of hate and anger. "How? How can the woman that I knew before turn so cold against her own daughter. Had I known I would have always been there, and took her with me if you were going to turn against her. instead you lied to her and told her I walked out on her."

Laughing as she crossed her arms, Akiko closed her eyes. "Had she not been born able to do that stuff, she would have been treated like my princess. I wouldn't have done anything to her. But being born a monstrosity, I wasn't about to treat her even like a human. Let alone let anyone else know she existed. As far as I am concerned I don't have a daughter. I will deny her to the fullest. Just make sure you get her out of here tomorrow." Then she turned and walked off.

All Jiraiya could do was drop his head and sigh. "Damn her."

"She is one heartless woman. To be able to do such a Thing and say what she just did to and about her own daughter. Someone as nice and sweet and Juuri. Nothing but a witch."

Flinching at first when he heard Naruto next to him, he sighed. "I agree with you fully." His eyes still glaring after Akiko. "I never thought that someone with her attitude would have turned out so cold like she is now."

Sitting down next to him, Naruto leaned back on his arms and looked up at the moon. "I understand her fear. I understand that someone who has never seen anything like that would be scared of it. But Pervy Sage she couldn't have been a good person at all if she could even think about doing what she did for a single second." He then turned serious as he looked at him. "So what do you know about Crystal Style? I know for ice you need wind and water."

"How do you know that?"

"Kakashi told us. Sasuke, Sakura and me. When we fought against Zabuza and Haku. Haku could use ice too and Kakashi told us that he had wind and water to make it. But I never even heard of crystal style."

Looking through the now open door, Jiraiya smiled. Juuri was sleeping peacefully and relaxed, her white hair circled around her beautiful face. "Yes ice is wind and water mixed. But no one knows about Crystal Style. We could never figure it out. But it is a rush now since we are going to need to get her trained in it at some point."

"How do we do that?"

Laughing Jiraiya turned back to Naruto with one eye closed. "I never thought I would be doing nature changes with you Naruto. But by the time I was your age I could use both earth and fire."

Crossing his arms Naruto glared. "Doesn't explain anything."

Standing up as he stretched then headed inside he smiled. "I will start your nature training in the morning, six weeks on it then back to nine tails training. During that time I am also going to work on teaching Juuri the simple stuff. I will explain it all in the morning."

"Great."

"Come on kid. Lets get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was spent with them all getting ready to leave. They walked for what seemed like forever for Juuri, and she felt bad cause not long after they started walking, from where she hadn't used her legs for so long, they buckled and her father had to carry her. He said he didn't mind, but she felt bad that she couldn't carry her own weight as they walked.

And now that it was early evening, she now found herself in a clearing, nearly a full day away from that hell on earth standing with her father and Naruto. She watched as without a word to them, her father pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to Naruto. She knew they were going to be doing chakra training today, and let her curiosity get the best of her.

Reaching up and touching his arm, she looked at him with now shinning eyes. "What is that paper for? I thought you were going to be talking about chakra today?"

With a wink as he laughed he looked down sideways at his daughter. "It is a special paper that reacts to someone's chakra." He then turned back to Naruto. "Just funnel your chakra into the paper and wait to see what it does."

Blinking as he looked up at him, Naruto let his head fall to the side. "Okay so what should it do when it happens? I mean how will I know what sort of chakra that I have just by doing this?"

Crossing his arms he closed his eyes. "That is simple. There are five different natures. Earth, Wind, Water, Fire and Lightning. Other forms like Wood, Ice, Crystal and so on and so forth come from mixing at least two of the existing forms together. If it crumbles it you have Earth. If it rips you have Wind. If it soaks wet, you have Water. If it catches fire well then you know you got Fire. If wrinkles then you have lightning. Like Kakashi."

Looking at the paper he nodded. "I see I get it now. Well here goes nothing." He then closed his eyes as he focused on funneling his chakra into the paper. His eyes shooting open when he heard it rip. "I guess that I have Wind then?"

"You do. Wind isn't very common in the Land of Fire. Only a few people have ever had it. The only one that I know of other than you in the Leaf that has Wind is Asuma." Jiraiya then shocked them both and turned to Juuri and handed her two papers. "Your turn."

Taking the paper she blinked with wide eyes as she looked up at him. "I don't know how to funnel chakra into things. Until Mama told me I didn't even know that when I made my crystals or ice that I was using chakra."

"That is simple. You see, when someone can use a different style as a Kekkei Genkai, one nature goes through one arm and the other goes through the other arm. Like the First Hokage and his Wood Style. Earth down through one arm and Water the other to make wood." With a smile he nodded to her. "When you would make ice, how would you do it?"

"I would just think about it. I would be playing in water and cup it in my hand and think about ice or crystal, then I could just move it around by moving my hands around. Sometimes I would actually do both at the same time."

"Just think about doing ice right now here." He then showed her how to hold them so they wouldn't touch, and put a little water in her hands. "There now just do what you do when you turn that to ice."

"Alright."

Naruto watched with wide eyes as the water in her hand slowly turned into ice. Then gasped when the paper from her left hand ripped like his did, and the other one soaked. He knew those were what was needed to make ice, but to see it like that was incredible for him. "That was amazing."

Looking up as her ice turned back into water she starred at the papers. "So I need Wind and Water to do ice?"

"That's right." He then handed her two more pieces of paper. "What do you do to make Crystals?"

"I can make the crystals out of anything. Even thin air even though I don't know how that works so much."

With a smile Jiraiya crossed his arms. "Can we see it?"

Nodding as she smiled, she looked down at her hands and held them a little apart and focused. A second later a small diamond shaped crystal started to form then she jumped and dropped her papers when she felt heat. "What was that?"

Blinking as he looked at the papers, Jiraiya was shocked. She also had fire and Earth. Between her and Naruto they had four of the five different natures! This was unreal at their age. "Well you got fire and Earth too. Juuri you have all the natures except Lightning and Naruto has wind."

Thinking for a moment, Naruto drew their attention. "Hey Pervy Sage, I know that someone with like Juuri that can use ice and crystal are born with two types of chakra no matter what. But Kakashi can use Earth and Fire too. Does that mean that he could train himself to use wood too?"

Turning back to Naruto he shook his head. "No. He could try, but not having that natural ability to always use the precise and exact amount of each, mixing them perfectly, he would only do immense harm to his own body and never even come close to learning the Wood Style."

With a sigh he crossed his arms and looked from Naruto then to Juuri and then to the ground. If the two of them could get stronger in nature training, and learn how to do combination jutsu, they would be unstoppable. And with the numbers of the Akatsuki, and the few people I know for sure are in it now, it would be good. And knew it would be simple to convince Naruto that it would help in in bringing Sasuke home. And being exactly a year apart…..

"Pervy Sage!"

Hearing Naruto scream that unseemly nickname that he gave him he turned a glare on him. "Would you please stop calling me that!?"

With a sigh as he crossed his arms Naruto shook his head. "What in the world were you thinking about so hard just now?"

Holding up a finger he smiled. "Well I was just thinking that between the two of you, you four of the five natures covered. Naruto if we can get you to learn lightning, then you would have all five of them!" Turning to smile at his daughter he winked. "Well our first order of business is to get you healthy. I don't mean to sound mean but you are underweight and frail right now. We will get you healthy fast."

"Hello! I know I got wind nature so how about training me in that too!"

Turning to an angry Naruto he sighed. "I am sorry Naruto but I can't train you in your nature. If you had Earth or Fire I would be able to help you with that. I don't have wind style so I don't know the first thing to do in training for it. So for the next year we are still going to focus on your nine tails training. Once we get back, everything will be set to start your training. Once you learn Wind, then we can take you to the next step of the Rasengan."

"Next step" Blinking Naruto was confused. He thought he already learned all he needed to know to use the rasengan.

Smiling as his eyes focused Jiraiya nodded. "That is right. I already told you that I learned it from the Fourth Hokage. And you learned it from me. But it is still an incomplete jutsu. Your mastering of it is greater than even my own. The Fourth had every intention on taking it even further than what he did, which is what you know now. But as you already know Naruto, he died before he had a chance to complete it. I can't, I have tried. But with the rotation of the Rasengan, and Wind, you will be the one to complete it. You and your wind style, it is all up to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Gasping as his eyes went wide Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard! The Fourth Hokage never got to finish the Rasengan. "It is all up to me now?"

"That's right." With a smile he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I know you can do it. If we come across someone who does have Wind before we get home, and you can get them to teach you that is fine. But we will focus on your chakra control and your nine tails training."

Juuri sighed as she sat down and dropped her head. "I have so far to go."

"What do you mean?"

"I have absolutely no training in chakra at all. Let alone how to control it."

Shocking her and Jiraiya Naruto laughed as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Yes you do. You know how to control it. Having Kekkei Genkai it is probably going to end up better control than mine when you start training. You have to have a level of control to be able to use ice and crystal. It is a shame that Haku didn't make it. I bet he could of showed you a lot about your ice. Even his…." Then he gasped as he jumped to his feet and looked at Jiraiya. "Hey have you ever heard of anyone using Wind with one handed signs?"

"One handed?"

Nodding Naruto remembered the Secret Ice Mirrors jutsu that Haku used on him and Sasuke. "Yeah. Our first big mission, Sasuke, Sakura, me and Kakashi fought Zabuza Momochi and Haku. He could use ice too. And he did it with one hand."

Glaring at him as he pointed at Him Jiraiya waved his fist around in the hair next to him. "That is impossible! There is no such thing as anyone using one hand to do handsigns for any kind of Jutsu!"

Glaring back up at him Naruto crossed his arms. "Yes there is! And if you don't to believe me that is fine then don't. But you can as Kakashi he seen it. Just like Juuri he used ice and at one point we thought we had him. Sasuke had him locked in battle, where one of his hands were tied up, and I was coming in behind Sasuke but he held one hand by his face and did some strange moves with it and then he sent shards of ice out of the bridge at me and Sasuke forcing us to jump back."

Looking up at Naruto as she stood up, Juuri blinked. "Naruto could you tell me anything else about him? If he can use ice too, then he had to have been part of the clan that I got the ability from. Please?"

Looking down into her wide eyes he laughed. "Sure. I met Haku before I fought with him, but he was such a pretty boy and wore a kimono I actually thought he was a girl. But then when we fought with each other, he was stronger than anyone I had seen. And had a warped sense of why he was even alive."

"What do you mean by that?"

With sad eyes he looked at up at the sky. "Well, I would gather that is true that your great great grandmother was from the same clan as Haku. Haku's mother would have been what Sasuke calls a full blood member of the clan. After the last great ninja war, the clan was disbanded and they set out to go into hiding. They were still targeted because they were so strong. People were scared of them. Haku's mother met a farm guy and got married and had Haku." Looking down at the ground he sighed. "Like you when he was about five years old he figured out that he could manipulate water and play with ice. When he showed his mom, she slapped him and told him never to do it again. His father saw it and killed his mother, then tried to kill Haku. But Haku got so scared his ice activated on its own and killed his father. He got picked up by Zabuza who was a real jerk, and was used as a tool. At least till the end. Then they showed they cared about each other."

Turning to smile at her he laughed. "You and Haku have something of a similar life. But the biggest difference is that where Zabuza used him as a means to get what he wanted, you are with your dad and me. We are going to train you and make you strong, but it is because we already care about you and want to see you stronger than even Haku. That way you can fight alongside with us as a friend and protect those you love."

Her eyes wide as she looked into his, she could feel her blush rising but she couldn't turn her head away from him. "You already care about me?"

"That's right. You are a part of the Leaf Village from now on. You are one of us and we care about each other." He then looked up where Jiraiya had his head turned. "And I would say the one who cares the most is going to be your dad."

"Thank you Naruto."

Listening to the two of them talking behind him, Jiraiya smiled as he wrote on a small scroll. Telling Tsunade that they would be back in the village exactly one year from today and about his daughter and what he wanted. He wanted one of every nature, lightning not included lined up to train them, and Yamato to keep Naruto in check. "Right then. Summoning Jutsu!"

Jumping from shock, Juuri was behind Naruto holding onto his clothes and looked around to see a frog standing there. "What was that?"

Gamakichi looked around and said hello to Jiraiya and Naruto then gasped when he focused on Juuri, clinging to Naruto with wide eyes and scared to death. "Hey Jiraiya who is she? I thought you were only training Naruto."

"She is my daughter. Juuri."

Gasping Gamakichi looked at her again as she peeked out from behind Naruto. That white hair, the stripes on her face. She was his daughter alright. "Well then. That is interesting." He then turned back to Jiraiya and blinked. "So what do ya want?"

Handing him the scroll he smiled. "Take that to Tsunade for me. It is faster than finding somewhere that has birds that go that far. We got some things that we are going to need help training both Naruto and Juuri in when we get home one year from today." Then he sighed as in a puff of smoke, Gamakichi was gone.

Clinging to Naruto still Juuri still had wide eyes as she looked at the spot where the frog was. "Can someone please tell me what just happened?"

Smiling at her as he winked, Jiraiya put his hands on his hips. "Some Shinobi can summon animals like that for help. I call toads and learned Sage Mode from them so that is why I am known as the Toad Sage."

"There are other summoning animals?"

Naruto nodded as he smiled. "That's right. Let me see. There are slugs, snakes, dogs, turtles. That is all I know but I am sure that there are even more than that.

With a shiver, Juuri hugged herself. Just the thought of the snakes and slugs made a shiver run up her spine. "Just keep me away from the snakes and slugs. I guess it is nine years in the cave, anything like that and insects just creep me out."

Jiraiya then pulled out the scroll and tossed it on the ground bringing the house out. He jumped as he looked over to see his daughter once again clinging to Naruto. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you before I did it."

Letting go of Naruto she laughed. Her first true laugh in years. "It is alright. I will get used to it in time."

"That's it!" Naruto the smiled as he sat down and started to rummage around in his pack. "Let me see where is it at? Tonight calls for something more than just Ramen."

Glaring at him as he came up behind him Jiraiya crossed his arms. "Where is what? You mean you had something that wasn't Ramen all this time! You never told me about it!"

Nodding as he went through his bag. "That's right Pervy Sage. I was saving it for the night before we headed home. But I think finding Juuri and learning Chakra Natures is just as good of a reason to celebrate as any."

Blinking as he kept looking in his bag, Juuri looked from him to her father. "Why do you call him Pervy Sage all the time?"

Finding the scroll Naruto laughed as he stood up and headed toward the house. She didn't need to know the truth, and Jiraiya was frozen behind them at the question. "Your dad likes to read books about romance. So I pick on him about being pervy even though he really isn't. I wouldn't have kept it up but first time I said it he went off."

Jiraiya gasped and then smiled as they all went in and Naruto brought out all they needed for barbeque and ate while they talked. He hoped that she wouldn't ask the question, but was proud of Naruto's answer. 'Well the next year is certainly going to be eventful.'


	6. Chapter 6

Looking up as the door flew open, Tsunade blinked to see Kakashi's shocked face. "What is it? What happened?"

"Gama…..Gama…Gamakichi is outside. He has this scroll for you from Jiraiya but…."

Glaring as she stood up and walked toward him, Tsunade was quickly losing her patience with him. "Would you spit it out! I swear you are acting strange." When she took the scroll he was still looking out the window. As she opened it she walked over and looked out to see Gamakichi waiting. "I wonder what has Kakashi so shocked right now." Then she looked down at the scroll and her eyes went wide as well.

"Tsunade,

Don't freak out. It has nothing to do with Naruto. He is doing good on his training, but there are a few things I need you have to have ready to go when we get home one year from now. The day Naruto turns sixteen years old. You see he is like his father and has Wind Style chakra. I can't train him in that, so you need to make sure that Asuma is on hand to help train Naruto.

Also, on a side note, I have something to tell you that I just learned. But when you see her you won't have a doubt in your mind. I have a daughter. Her name is Juuri. Long story short, about a year before Naruto was born I was in a village, a little too much to drink and got lucky. I never thought much about it, until I took Naruto there today, and I saw her.

Here is the kicker, the woman who gave birth to her, said that she has a crystal and a ice style kekkei genkai user in her bloodline. I have seen it, my daughter can use both. She needs someone other than me that can train her in wind, earth, water and fire. She has them all, I checked.

Until next time, just let Gamakichi know you got the message loud and clear so he can come back and let me know later.

Jiraiya"

Dropping the scroll she turned and silently, with wide eyes walked out of the office and straight down to Gamakichi. Looking up at him with shock in her eyes she stopped. "Did you see her? Is it true? Not just some joke with someone trying to trap him into it?"

With a nod he sighed. "Yeah there is no mistaking it. She has his white hair and the stripes on his face. A female version of Jiraiya if I ever saw one. The only thing that is different is her eyes and stripes are blue."

"And the natures?"

"I don't know anything bout that. But I will go back and let him know that you got the scroll." He then looked over at Kakashi and blinked. "I think I would look at him though. When I told him what was going on I thought he was going to die on me right then and there."

"Right. Let him know that his message was received loud and clear. I will make sure that what he asked to be done is done."

"Right."

After hew as gone in smoke, Tsunade turned and stomped her foot at Kakashi as he started to walk past her snapping him out of it. "Get ahold of yourself you damned fool. We have work to do."

"My Lady."

Looking down as she opened the scroll she read over it again. "First of all, Naruto is just like his father in his nature. His affinity is for wind."

"I see. So Master Jiraiya is training him in nature changes."

"No. I want Izumi, you, Asuma, and Yamato. Along with all the Genin that you all have. Sakura included gathered and in my office at once." Then she turned to head toward her office.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her. There was something different, something going on other than Jiraiya having a daughter that no one else new about till now. Even him.

X

Looking up as the door opened, Tsunade sighed as she closed her eyes. "Kakashi. Asuma. Izumo. Yamato. I have also had Aido, Anko, Ibiki and Kotetsu come as well. For the next nine months you will still do your missions as given. After that you stay put and get everything ready to do some intensive training for Naruto and…" Then she dropped her head with a sigh. She knew the reaction she was going to get from everyone. "And a girl named Juuri. Jiraiya's daughter." The gasps and a few thuds made her drop her head even further.

Looking at her, the only one to not react, Ibiki put his hands in his pockets. "Do you believe it that he has a daughter?"

Nodding she sighed. "He wouldn't joke about that. Not that. And Gamakichi has already seen her as well." She then pointed to Asuma with a sly smile. "You Asuma Sarutobi get the illustrious job of training Naruto when they get back. You can collaborate with anyone you want but his training falls on you."

Gasping as he paled, Asuma let his cigarette fall out of his mouth. "Tell me you are joking about that? I can't handle that kid for a simple mission. Let alone train him let Kakashi do it!"

"Kakashi would be the best choice, since he was his sensei to start with. However, in the entire village you are the only one who has wind style."

Dropping his head he groaned. "Damnit don't tell me the kid has wind."

"That's right. And according to Jiraiya's message. We have an even bigger reason to train his daughter."

"Why is that?"

Looking over at Ibiki again she narrowed her eyes. "She is the first case I have ever heard of it happening naturally in. But she has two different kekkei genkai. She can use both ice and crystal."

His eyes going wide he turned and looked at her fully. "He is certain?"

"Yes." Tsunade stood and turned as she looked out the window. "He didn't say how she could just that she could. As long as I have known Jiraiya he would not lie about having a daughter nor what she could or could not do. He said that for her alone, Asuma you get a break, she needs to be trained in earth, wind, water and fire. I wonder….."

"My Lady?"

"Just that if one of them could learn how to do lightning style. Then between the two of them, in just two ninja, they would have all five natures covered. And a perfect duo with each other." Turning to look at them all she sighed. "That is a stretch though. Now that is what is going to happen in nine months time. All of your Genin will be joining as well. Along with Gai and Kurenai's teams."

"Right."

Once they were all gone, Tsunade sighed as she sat in a chair with Shizune next to her. "I swear."

"My Lady are you sure that this isn't just Jiraiya falling for something? I mean are you really sure that someone isn't trying to trap him?"

Nodding Tsunade turned and looked out the window with a half-smile. "After I talked to Gamkichi I knew that it was true. That frog used to love to rat him out and the level of shock still in his eyes when I questioned him about it. If he wasn't one hundred percent sure Shizune he wouldn't have said anything to me at all about it."

"If you say so My Lady."


	7. Chapter 7

Three days now she has traveled with Naruto and her father. But Juuri was still at a crossroads. She always just touched him to get his attention. She didn't know what she should call him. But she knew beyond any doubt that he was someone she could trust no matter what was going on. And she already loved him.

'But what do I call him?' She sighed as she dropped her head sitting on the porch of the house that they used. That was the only thing that was bothering her right now.

"Hey what's up? Why the down face?"

Jumping the smiling when it was Naruto she sighed. "It is nothing. Where is…Jiraiya?"

"He went off to the town to get something to help me with my training or so he says." Naruto then looked at her with an odd and confused look. "Why don't you call him dad yet?"

Dropping her head she sighed. "I have tried but every time I try to call him dad or father it just doesn't seem right to me. I don't know what to call him. That is why I don't say his name either. I don't want to hurt him."

With a sigh Naruto smiled at her. "Before she did what she did what did you call your mother?"

"I called her Mama."

Laughing Naruto closed his eyes as he looked at her. "Well then why don't you try calling him Papa?"

Blinking as she looked up, Juuri thought for a moment. "Well she used to tell me that when Papa came back that he would make me strong."

"How did it sound when you said that?"

Laughing as she blushed she looked away from him. "It sounded natural for me to say it. So do what do you think he will say when he hears me say it?"

Putting his hands on the back of his head as he fell back to lay on the porch, Naruto laughed. "Well he will love it I am sure. But he will probably go all red and then act all embarrassed."

"But you really think he would like it?"

"I know it." Naruto smiled at her as he sat up. "Hey whenever he goes into town on one of these little trips he is usually gone from anywhere between a couple of hours to a few days. Do you want to get some training in?"

Gasping then dropping her head she sighed. "I am not that good."

"Come on. We will start with one of the first things that I did. Walking up a tree."

Blinking as she jerked her head up to look at him with shocked eyes she didn't know what to say at first. He earned how to walk up a tree? "Wait like really? That was one of the first things that you learned?"

Nodding with a laugh Naruto closed his eyes. "Yep. Sasuke and I were both really bad at it, and Sakura was awesome. But by the end of the first night, both Sasuke and I were able to master it."

"Who is Sasuke Naruto?"

"He is a friend of mine that is being a pain. He left the village and won't come back. That is part of the reason why I am training with your dad right now. So I can get strong enough that if he doesn't want to come back I can knock some sense into him."

"I see."

Standing up and shocking her making her blush, Naruto smiled down at her with his blue eyes meeting hers. "Come on. You will fall at first but I will be right under you to catch you okay. Let's shock your dad."

"Right then. If you say so."

X

"I did it! I did it Naruto!"

Catching her as she slipped from the branch, Naruto smiled at her. "You did. You got it faster than I did. You are awesome Juuri."

Standing up as he sat her down, Juuri smiled at him. "Thank you Naruto. For everything. I can't tell you how much you have helped me the last few days. And I am not talking about just training."

"No problem. Come on let's go eat." Taking her hand and leading her back to the house Naruto felt her shaking through her hand. Stopping and looking at her with her head down, tears dripping from her face he blinked. "Hey are you okay?"

Covering her mouth with one hand, holding onto Naruto's with the other she nodded. "I am. I am not crying now because I am sad. It is just. That from the day I was five years old I had not seen anyone other than my mother. And even then that was rare." Stepping closer to him she tried to wipe her eyes free of tears. "Even before that, there were no kids my age. I have never been close to anyone around my age before now."

With a smile as he hugged her, Naruto laughed. "Don't worry about it Juuri. By the time we get back to the Leaf next year, I will make sure that you meet all my friends. You will have more friends and people to look up to that you could imagine."

"Thank you Naruto."

"Now let's go eat."

X

"Jiraiya. It has been a long time my friend. To what do I owe the honor of you in my home for today?"

His dark eyes serious, Jiraiya crossed his arms as he met his old friend's eyes. "That is simple. A few towns back, three days travel from here, I met up with Akiko."

"I see." Housuke gave his friend a half scowl. "Still skirt chasing I see."

"This started out like that. But ended in meeting my fourteen year old daughter Housuke."

Gasping as his old black eyes went wide, Housuke didn't know what to say to that one! "You have a…..a….a daughter!?"

"I do. I doubted it at first, but then when I laid eyes on her, there is no doubt. She is a female version of me, with ice blue eyes and ice blue stripes." Jiraiya then dropped his eyes to look at the floor. "Akiko treated her like an animal and caged her from five to fourteen. Nine years in a cave. And it was Akiko's fault she had it in the first place."

"Had what?"

Looking up into his friends eyes with very serious ones of his own, Jiraiya took a deep breath. "Two kekkei genkai that have come out in one person. But not like yours Housuke. She can use the two differently."

His eyes now serious, Housuke crossed his own arms. "Which two kekkei genkai did she get?"

"Ice and Crystal."

"I see. Do you know the natures already?"

"Earth, Fire, Wind and Water."

Standing Housuke walked over and looked through the books he had on the wall. "I see. So you are here to see me to figure out how she can come out with her own unique style then right?"

"That's right. You are after all the best kept secret of the Second and Third Hokage. The only child of a Uchiha father and a Hyuga mother. With a mixture of both for your own unique style of jutsu."

"Indeed." Housuke sighed as he lifted several books from the shelves as he smiled. "However your daughter is not the only reason why you have come here is it?"

"What?"

Smiling as he turned around, his black eyes now streaked with white and silver, Housuke smiled. "You have the son of the Fourth with you. I must say he looks just like his father."

Laughing as he nodded, Jiraiya rubbed the top of his head. "Yeah he may be Minato's kid but he acts nothing like him. He has that same stubborn and hardheadedness of his mother Kushina."

"I see." Housuke then turned and dropped the books in a bag. "I would very much like to meet him and pay my respects to the Fourth's son."

Nervous now, Jiraiya laughed as he jumped to his feet. "Um you see there is the thing Housuke. He doesn't know who his parents are. He knows he has the fox inside him. But he doesn't know that it was his mother who had it before him, or that it was his own father that sealed it inside of him. He knows the Fourth did it, but not that he is his dad."

Blinking, Housuke looked at him then looked down at the bag. "However, he must learn the truth and soon. You see. When is that going to be corrected then?"

"Corrected?

"When do you or the other village higher ups plan on telling him who his family is so he can really get down to training."


	8. Chapter 8

Looking up from where he sat with Juuri Naruto glared at Jiraiya. "Four days? Really? I mean come on why don't you just make me her teacher Pervy Sage!"

Holding his hand up Jiraiya sighed. "Don't go yelling Naruto. At least not yet. You see, frankly what you are about to find out, you weren't supposed to. I don't know if it was ever intended that you know what you are about it. But you do need to."

Blinking as he and Juuri both looked at him with an odd look. "What are you talking about?"

Turning and looking at Housuke he smiled. "This is Housuke. Housuke Uchiha."

Blinking as Naruto jumped to his feet he looked at the old man with blank eyes. "Wait you are an Uchiha? Really?"

"I am actually half Uchiha. I am also half Hyuuga Naruto." Looking up Housuke smiled at him with soft onyx eyes. The way the boys eyes took on a distant look he knew he was thinking about Sasuke, who in truth was a nephew to him. "I see that look. You are trying to save Sasuke. Jiraiya told me all about it."

Stepping forward Naruto held his hands out. "But how? How can you be a mix of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans? They were never exactly on good terms in the village. And you talk like you know Sasuke have you…"

Laughing as he held his hand up Housuke smiled. "I know him in a round about way. Come. Let us go in the house and then I will tell you all the story of how I came to be. And then Naruto, I will tell you something I am sure you have wanted to know for your entire life."

"What is that?"

"Exactly who your parents are."

Giving him an odd look Naruto crossed his arms. "But I know who they are. When I was younger and rejected, I asked Old Man Third about it and he told me who they were and that they died when the fox attacked the village the day I was born."

"That is partly right. Did he tell you names?"

"Makoto and Kotoko Uzumaki."

Laughing as he sighed and they all walked in and sat at the house he shook his head. "No Naruto actually those are not your parent's names. I knew your parents. I knew them well actually. And even though I may not look it I am actually old enough to be Jiraiya's father."

"Wow that is ancient."

"So nice to hear. I see. Jiraiya was right you do have your mother's attitude versus your father."

His blue eyes jerking with a wide glare at Jiraiya as he crossed his arms. "Wait you know who they are too and you didn't think to tell me?"

"Honestly it was said no one can tell you for your own good Naruto. You will understand when you find out. But no one is going to tell you a damn thing unless you sit back and shut up and listen to Housuke tell his story. Got it? It ties into you and Sasuke but is going to be key in training Juuri as well." When both sets of blue eyes turned to Housuke he sighed. "Go on Housuke."

Nodding he looked at the two children. "To be short and to the point, I will tell you key facts of my life. You will hear how I can help you with Sasuke and about how I can help Juuri with training. Fair enough?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

Serious Housuke sighed. "My father was called Houshou Uchiha. My mother Kike Hyuuga. They were put on the same squad together by the Second Hokage. Their clan leaders objected he held firm. Neither he nor Kike thought that the fighting between the clans was pointless. They both claimed to have the honor of the Leaf foremost, and that the other did not. They fell in love, and met secretly with the Second and Third Hokage. They wanted to marry and live together. But they couldn't do it openly. And they also did not want their powers to be sealed. The Second never liked how either clan worked so he agreed. He sent them to this location. No one else knew where they were, not even the Anbu. A couple of years later I was born. I can use the Sharingan, the Byakugan and I have my own unique jutsu that I can do. That is where I come in for Juuri. I took the two and made my own on my own."

Her ice blue eyes wide she gasped. "So you think that since I can use ice and crystal that I could make my own?"

"It is possible. I gave your father the notes I kept while training my own eye to help." He then turned his onyx eyes to Naruto. "For your proof." He then used the Sharingan and then the Byakugan. His eyes going from the typical Sharingan to the typical Byakugan. But then, with his onyx colored eyes, he showed that he had the silvery stripes on it, and a swirl going through them that was moving. "This is my eye. It has all the powers of the Byakugan and the Sharingan and everything is in full color. The range is larger as well."

His eyes wide Naruto could only look at him with a blank expression. "That is so cool."

Laughing as he relaxed his eyes, Housuke closed them. "How I relate to Sasuke, I am his great great uncle. My father was the little brother to his great great grandfather."

"Really! So did you know what happened?"

Nodding he dropped his head. "Yes Naruto I know what happened and who done it. Itachi. And I know that Sasuke is with Orochimaru right now. I know that snake well as well. But if he is training with him, and a full Uchiha, you are going to need something else to get a one up on him. And that is something your parents can help you with."

"Who are they?"

With a smile Housuke opened his eyes and looked into the same eyes he looked into long ago when he visited the village with Jiraiya when Kushina would have been pregnant with this very boy here. "I want to say one thing. You are your father made over, but you got your mother's softer face. His blond hair and blue eyes but her fiery temper and go get em attitude. You Naruto Uzumaki, should have been Naruto Namikaze. The only child of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the princess of the Hidden Eddy Village, Lady Kushina. Also known as Kushina Uzumaki."

His eyes wide as they could be he blinked. "Wait you mean my dad was really the Fourth Hokage? The very one who sealed the fox inside me!"

Nodding Housuke glared at him and making him flinch. "That was not done on a whim Naruto. In truth, sealing the fox inside someone was the only way to save the village and you were the only choice for them. I know it could not have been easy on your parents to do so. But they left traces of their own chakra in your seal. I am sure that they will show themselves to you at some point."

Nodding Jiraiya sighed. "That is true. But no one knows when or how you will meet them Naruto because the only ones that were there was your parents and you. Your mother had a barrier up around you all and the fox to try to contain it until it could be sealed."

Dropping his head as he sighed. "So I am still in the same boat that I was in this morning. I mean it is great knowing who they are truly. And gives me something to look up when I get home. But how do I get to meet them?"

"My guess is through training and battle Naruto."

Looking back up at Housuke he blinked at him. "Really?"

"Really. But Naruto. I can't do much for Juuri because of the fact that we don't have the same kekkei genkai as each other. But there is something that I can do for you."

"What is that?"

Pulling a small scroll out he handed it to him. "In that you will find how to train yourself to use a few very special chakra techniques from the Hidden Eddy Village, and the Uzumaki clan as a whole. I think you might find them helpful."

"Thanks."

Standing as he sighed Housuke gave them all a bow. "As much as I would love to stay I really should be getting back. Until the next time, and all be safe."

Once he was gone Naruto opened the scroll he gave him and blinked. He had never heard of this before. "What is this?"

"What is it Naruto?"

Looking at Juuri as she leaned over to read he sighed. "Chakra Chains. Five different techniques in here. Some for defense, some close range and long range."

"If you are going to learn those, you might want to settle in for the long road kid." Standing up Jiraiya started to turn to go the bedroom. "Those are going to be harder to learn than the rasengan."

Looking up at him, Juuri figured this was her chance. "But Papa it says the Uzumaki Clan used them and were like their kekkei genkai. So wouldn't that mean that since his mother was an Uzumaki he would be able too?"

Turning startled eyes to his little girl, Jiraiya blinked. "Did you just call me Papa?"

Her face turning red as she dropped her head she sighed. "I did. I can try to think of something else to call you if you don't like it." But then she gasped when she was lifted up and spun in a circle by her father who hugged her with a big goofy grin on his face. 'Oh man.'

"No! I love it! Papa it is!" Stopping he sat her down and then laid his hand on her head. "It feels right hearing Papa instead of dad or father coming from you. Doesn't it feel right when you say it?"

"Yes." With a bright smile she laughed. "It does feel right calling you Papa."

"Then Papa it is!" But then he turned and headed back toward the bedroom. "Don't stay up too late kids. We got some traveling to do again tomorrow and then we are going to set camp for a couple of weeks and get some training in."


	9. Chapter 9

"I got it!"

With a smile and a nod Jiraiya crossed his arms. He was so proud of his daughter. She has caught on fast and has been starting to learn some advanced techniques. Though he did wish that Naruto hadn't taught her the Shadow Clone. But he was proud none the less."

Running around on the water she laughed as she jumped and landed in a stand. "This is amazing! I had no clue that I could do stuff like this!"

"You got it. Tomorrow we will go on to the next phase of your training. You will learn a fire attack."

Dropping her head as she walked back on the bank she sighed. "Do we have to start with fire?"

"Fire or earth. Those are the only two that I know so those are the only two that I can teach you. Unless you want to start with basic chakra skills?"

Looking up at him with a smile and bright eyes she laughed. "That would be better Papa. We have been here for two weeks and I have learned only a few things. I really need to be treated like I am just starting out ya know."

"I know but my little girl is so talented and really does catch onto the advanced things faster than someone who just starts the academy!" Jiraiya then pulled her into a hug as he rubbed his face against hers.

With a smile and a small laugh she sighed. "I am glad that you like it an all Papa but this is embarrassing ya know."

Letting go of her he sighed as he stepped back and smiled while he rubbed his head. "I know. I really shouldn't but I just can't help it."

With a smile as she looked up at him she laughed. "I understand. Thanks to my mother you missed out on the stage where I would have loved it." Then she sighed when she saw that same haunted look fly into his eyes the second she said it. Going to him she hugged his arm and laid her head on him. "It is alright Papa. I know you regret it but you didn't know. And I guess you can do it for now. Just not around anyone other than Naruto."

"Yes!"

Laughing as he did it again, Juuri couldn't help but laugh. But then she looked up when she heard a tired groan coming out of the forest. "Naruto."

Looking up to see Naruto he sighed. "Well how did it go?"

"Torture. But finally after a week solid I can at least make them."

His eyes going wide he looked at him odd. "Wait you are telling me that you can make physical and seeable chakra chains?"

Nodding as he looked up at him Naruto blinked. "I can. Do you want to see it or something why are you so shocked? I mastered the Rasengan in less than a week."

"Because that isn't anything like the Rasengan. If you can truly master the chakra chains, they can be in part stronger than even your massive Rasengan." His eyes narrowed as he became serious and stood with his arms crossed. "Let me see it."

With a glare as he stood tall Naruto sighed. "Now you get serious about it."

"That is because honestly only being half Uzumaki I didn't think you stood a chance to learn chakra chains. Let's see."

With a sigh as he closed his eyes, Naruto was more than a little annoyed. He should have more faith in his student. "You know Pervy Sage a Master should really have more faith in his student than you do me. Just watch."

Both Jiraiya and Juuri went wide eyed when Naruto weaved a few hand signs and then a stead stream of blue chakra came from his hand. The tip of it forming a curved blade, and the rest forming chain links with spikes on them. Once Naruto opened his eyes, Jiraiya's went even more wide when he reached down and lifted the blade. It was like he was holding a chain weapon in his hand. Not the chakra coming out of his hand! "Well now is stand corrected. You must have got more of your blood from your mother than your father after all."

With a smile as he fisted his hands, the chakra faded into nothing. "That is all I can do with it right now. Once I really grip my hand on it like that it vanishes. But being able to pull it out and form it, that is the first three steps. And in the scroll it said that can take years."

With a smile Juuri laughed as she stood up next to her father. "And you did it in a week." She then sighed as she slumped her head down. "It takes me the same amount of time or longer to learn basic things."

Pulling her eyes up to his as he laughed, Naruto winked at her. "Well you are still in the same basic clothes you had on over two weeks ago. There is a village near here. Let's go and get you some new clothes."

Her face going red and her eyes wide, Juuri gasped then dropped her head. "I don't want to be too much trouble. I don't really need…." But then she jerked her head up when she felt Naruto grab her hand. "Naruto I really don't…"

"Don't give me that. This is something that I want to do for you. You are a Leaf Ninja now. And my friend. That makes you special."

Still uneasy about it, she let him lead her away from her father and the house. "I guess if I have no choice in the matter."

"No choice at all but to walk with me."

Laughing as he sat down Jiraiya closed his eyes. They didn't see it. But he did. By the time they get back to the village, Sakura is going to be a distant memory. She will still be his friend, and they will share the common goal of bringing Sasuke back, but he had a feeling that his family and Minato's family were going to be forever joined after this. But he didn't care. He knew Naruto better than anyone else could. 'He may act just like his mother, but he got a heart big enough to house them both, and a strong sense of what is right and what is wrong. She will be fine with him.'

X

With a smile as she stood next to Hiyashi Hyuuga, Tsunade closed her eyes. "With as much as the messenger birds go back and forth, I figured someone in the Sand and someone in the Leaf were going to end up together. But I never thought it would be the two of you."

With a bashful smile as she stood with Gaara, Hinata laughed. "I never thought that I would end up with someone like Gaara either My Lady. But I am very grateful and glad that both you and my father have given us your blessings. It means a lot to me."

"Indeed. As well as to myself." Gaara held his new bride close to his side. To appeal to her father, he married her there so he and her mother and sister could be there easier. And he will have another official wedding in the Sand.

Turning back to Tsuande he sighed. "I also want to thank you for sharing the information that you have on the Akatsuki with me. I sent out scouts before I came here. Soon as they get back I will send you what they find in code."

"Thank you. I keep trying to get the other villages to work with us but they refuse seeing as they have none been impacted. It is annoying as hell that they won't listen."

"I agree. I too have reached out. I get the same response back from the three of them." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the ground. "To grow up and then they will talk to me. They still see me as a kid, that was made into a weapon for the Sand. Not the Kazekage."

With a smile as she looked up at him Hinata laughed. "But you are not either. You are not the little kid they say you are, and you are not a weapon either. You are Kazekage. And you earned it. Be proud of it."

"Indeed." Turning back to Hiyashi he sighed. "We should be on our way."

Stepping up to his daughter Hiyashi smiled as he pulled her away from Gaara and into a tight hug. "You take care of yourself Hinata. And keep in touch alright?"

Hugging him back and thankful that he fought the clan for her just like he did Hanabi, Hinata smiled. "I promise father. And you take care of yourself too." Going back to Gaara they turned and waved and then Hinata caught sight of Sakura who was going through her rounds but once again distracted. "Poor Sakura."

As he lead her out of the village, Gaara looked down at her with arched eyebrows. "She still acting like that over Sasuke?"

Shaking her head Hinata half smiled. "I told you how odd it was for me to have fallen in love with you because of the feelings I thought I had for Naruto right?"

"Yes."

Glancing back again as Sakura turned a corner she had more of a sympathetic look to her. "When we all heard that Master Jiraiya was told he had a daughter that was fourteen that he had with him and Naruto, Sakura has been like that since. For two weeks now. And she almost acts like she is jealous."

With a smile he sighed. "Well anything can happen in a year. In the two that he has been gone, look what happened with us?"

With a giggle she nodded. "Indeed."


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto sighed as he sat and watched Juuri once again spar with her father. Six months. Six months have passed and she has gotten stronger each and every day. To look at her she was already a world apart from the day that they met her. She has filled out and could clearly see that she was beautiful. And was healthy with a nice tan. She wore her hair in a high ponytail now.

But the biggest change of the three was with him, but it wasn't in his training. As much as he tried to convince himself that he was thinking about her like he was as of late, was because he has spent six months straight with her. But when some guy tried to talk to her yesterday and he got jealous he knew it wasn't what he thought.

He said that it was because he missed Sakura. But that he couldn't be falling for her. He was already in love with someone else. But the more he thought about it, the more he knew that once he did get his goal and brought Sasuke back to the village, he would have to watch Sakura fall in love with him all over again and be with him.

And he also thought that he saw the same feelings he had growing for her shinning back at him in her beautiful iced blue eyes. 'But I don't think that I am going to wait and see how it plans out with her this time. I am going to tell her as soon as her father leaves so I don't have him blubbering.'

With a smile as he called a break Jiraiya rubbed Juuri's head. "You really are a chip off the old block kid. You keep learning at this pace and you are gonna pass up Naruto over there."

"Funny Pervy Sage."

Laughing as he got to them he crossed his arms. "She does catch onto it more."

Sitting next to Naruto Juuri laughed at her father and Naruto. "I don't know about that Papa. I don't know if I will be as strong as he is."

"You will be." Jiraiya then picked up his pack and turned to them as he slipped it on. "I am going to head off to the next town and see what I can find out about the Akatsuki. I will be gone a few days. Naruto I can count on you to keep her training up?"

"I always do."

"Right then." He then rubbed his daughter's head and smiled at her. "I will see you both in a couple of days."

Naruto crossed his arms as he walked off. He knew that Jiraiya was trying to be the 'dad' to Juuri but at the same time he seemed to act like she was still two years old! "I swear he gets on my nerves."

Smiling as she looked up at him Juuri closed his eyes. "I know it is annoying. But he missed fourteen years worth of daddy stuff as he puts it. I figure if we let him get it out of his system before we get to the Leaf, he won't be as likely to do it in front of everyone."

"Maybe but I dunno know about all that." Naruto then fell back and put his hands behind his head. "We only have six more months then we are going to be home. I wonder how everyone is doing?"

Looking back at him as she turned sideways Juuri blinked at him. "Would you please tell me about your friends again Naruto?"

Sitting up he smiled as he nodded. "I can do that again. Girls or guys first?"

"Girls."

"Alright then. But let's take a walk while I tell you about them again. Cool?"

"Okay." Juuri dropped her head to hide her blush as Naruto grabbed her hand and lead her toward the woods. She did that a lot around him anymore, but the way he would talk about his friends, Sakura specifically she just felt like she couldn't say anything. 'Oh man.'

Seeing her reaction he sighed. "Well first before we go over all of them again. I want to tell you about someone that I haven't yet." When she dropped her head more he smiled as he walked slowly making her walk right next to him. This was his chance to bring it up. "You see there is this girl. I really like her a lot. I would even go as far to say that I love her. And I haven't known her for very long at all. I am not exactly sure how to tell her though for two very big reasons."

"Naruto…"

"The first reason is my friend Sakura. For as long as I can remember, I have had a crush on her. But she used to hate me. And now she only sees me as a friend. Her heart has always belonged to Sasuke." When she didn't say anything he stopped next to a stream and turned to face her, still holding her hand as he looked down at her. "Sakura is a problem, because I am close to her and I will stay close to her but I don't want her to be jealous. The other problem is that I don't know what she will do."

"I am not the one you should be asking for advice Naruto. You should try talking to Papa."

With a sigh as he reached up and made her look at him he smiled a soft smile as his eyes went soft. "I will talk to him about it later. After I hear your answer."

"My answer to what?" Juuri tried but she couldn't hold back the tears as she looked up into his eyes. She thought she saw more now than before but she knew it was wishful thinking.

"Your answer to giving me a chance."

"What?"

Letting go of her hand he slid that arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he smiled at how much redder her face got. "I was talking about you Juuri."

Gasping as his hand moved to cup her cheek she looked at him like he had ten heads! The girl he was talking about, saying that he loved was really her! Her head was spinning and she didn't know what to think. She could barely breath! "Naruto I don't….."

"Just a chance. If you are unsure about….."

Cutting him off as she gripped his clothes with hers Juuri closed her eyes tightly. "It isn't that! Are you sure? You really….love me?"

"I wouldn't tell you if I didn't love you Juuri. Like I said, for so long I only wanted to see Sakura. And yet whenever I would sit and start to think about her, it was always you. When I think about her, it doesn't hurt that she loves someone else. I hurt for her because I can only imagine if I were in her situation with you." Pulling her eyes up to his own again he smiled. "What do you say?"

Her eyes locked with his she couldn't turn them away if she had too. "You are serious? You really mean it?"

"I do. I wouldn't want someone to play with me like that so I won't play with anyone else like that. I will talk to Pervy Sage when he gets back. But I want to know if you will want to or not."

With a bright smile she pulled a gasp from him as she threw her arms around his neck. "You don't know happy this makes me Naruto! I have loved you for so long now."

Hugging her back he smiled. "Good." Then he eased her down on her feet and pulled her face up to his. Without another word he dipped his head and seared her mouth with his own.

X

Three sets of black eyes stare from the shadows, each one with a hate for the leaf, and each one has a promise from Kabuto that if they do this they will be able to set someone they love free from Orochimaru's grasp for good. This was a mission they could not fail in.

"Are you sure that is him? That is the brat that has the nine tails in him that Kabuto told us about?"

"I am sure. And this is perfect. That girl we can use for bait. We take her and he agrees to go with us to Kabuto or she dies."

"I don't know you guys. I know what Kabuto told us but I also heard talk that in Tanzaku Town a long time ago he fought with him Kabuto to protect the Fifth Hokage Tsunade and nearly beat him as a kid. And he trains with Jiraiya."

"Whatever. That is why we are using the girl. I know a head on fight won't work with him."

"So when?"

"Jiraiya just left so not tonight but tomorrow night we will nab her. He is a Jinchuuriki after all. Who knows when that fox will take him over? I don't trust him not to let it lose if we try to fight him. Tomorrow night. We make our move then."

"Right."

"I guess."


	11. Chapter 11

Taking it easy the next day, neither Naruto nor Juuri trained with each other. They spent the day sitting around and talking. Yet, toward the evening, Naruto sensed they were being watched. He knew they were not Akatsuki seeing with how sneaky they were being. The Akatsuki would just come out and show themselves. Whoever they were, they were sneaking and stalking.

Standing and stretching he pulled Juuri up with him. "Let's go in and get something to eat then hit the hay early? What do you say?"

Blinking at him Juuri looked up at the sky that was just starting to set. She didn't get why he would want to go to bed like this. Looking back at his eyes she saw that while he looked at her, he had a glare in them as he looked away from her. Not following his eyes she nodded. "Okay. Another good nights sleep before we start training again."

Nodding Naruto took her hand and lead her in the house. Once inside he sat down with her as he looked in his bag for the scrolls he would need. "We are being watched. I don't know who they are so I need you to do exactly what I tell you to okay Juuri?"

Gasping her eyes glazed over with fear. "You are sure?"

Nodding as he pulled out several scrolls he was all work mode now. It wasn't just defending himself, now he had to protect someone he loved too. "I am. They aren't Akatsuki. This isn't how they operate. With your dad not being here with us they would be cocky and just walk right up and tell me they are taking me with them. I don't know who these guys are but there are at least three of them."

Nodding as she looked down with nervous eyes she sighed. "I will do as you say."

"Good. I am going to do something I used to do to Pervy Sage when we first started traveling to train. There is a trap door over there. Once we go in it, there will be a whole under the ground that we will be in. This scroll here will make a pathway through the ground for about a hundred yards. I got three of them. He showed me this so if I had to get away from the Akatsuki while he was fighting I could. We are going to use it right now to get away from them, but I need to find out who they are and what they want."

"How are you going to do that Naruto?"

"Shadow Clones. I can make some and hide them places and sent them different ways. I am going to have one transform into you and use a barrier jutsu, another one is going to pretend to surrender once I figure out who they are after. I think it is me though."

Nodding as she watched him getting the scrolls ready she was curious. "But Naruto how are you going to figure out who sent them if your real you and me are under ground running away?"

Laughing he winked at her. "Well one of the first thing that your dad taught me was why everyone was so shocked at how many different shadow clones I could make at will. Because it was supposed to be some sort of extra advanced technique that most kids my age of twelve didn't know. He said that if I focused once my clone is destroyed or the jutsu released, everything they learned, and everything they heard comes to me."

"Really?"

Nodding as he brought out the ramen he laughed. "He showed me by having one of mine and one of his clones go into the woods and played rock paper scissors. I lost and had to let him take my savings to town for the night. But once the jutsu was undone, I knew instantly what it was and what happened."

"That is cool." Taking her ramen cup she laughed. "I would like to learn it one day if you wouldn't mind teaching me?"

"Sure thing."

X

Late at night, three sets of eyes loomed in the moonlight. Hoshiroko of the Sand, Kuromaru of the Mist and Tatsuhiro of the Rain. Each one fighting for someone else.

Stopping right before they got to the door Hoshiroko looked at the other three and nodded. Using chakra to walk, they made no noise as they walked into the house. Smiling as he looked down at the girl. Though it was clear they were a couple, he couldn't help but think about how naive they were. Out in the middle of the woods with no more protection than each other. 'This is too easy. Kabuto told us to watch out but the Sanin isn't here right now. How hard could this be.'

Reaching down toward the girl he smiled. 'Here we go.' But then his hand stopped just inches from her back. 'What!?'

Looking at the others who were now worried he tried it again. The same thing happening! 'What the hell is going on here?'

"You three are really stupid you know that."

All three jumping at the sound of the kids voice they glared and pulled kunai as he sat up, still fully dressed. "Naruto Uzumaki you are coming with us."

"So it was me after all. You made it so obvious that you were sneaking around that I think even Konohamaru would have noticed you." Standing now, Naruto looked down at the wide awake Juuri. "Just stay right there like that Juuri. These three I can handle all on my own."

Hoshiroko glared as he dropped his kunai and threw his hands together. "Don't think that you can take us on all three alone. I am Hoshiroko of the Hidden Sand Village. Master Puppeteer!" But when all the kid do was sigh and stick his finger in his ear he glared harder. "You dare mock me!"

"You are nothing to Kankuro. And since I am good friends with him, his brother Gaara and his sister Temari, they taught me some stuff." Moving before the three could figure it out he was there slicing in the air right before his he got to his hands, severing his chakra strings.

With a gasp Hoshiroko just looked at his hands. "How did you know how to sever my chakra strings!?"

"Kankuro. Oh and you guys might want to start talking. Who sent you after me was it the Akatsuki?"

Glaring they narrowed their eyes. Hoshiroko's brother, Kuromaru's cousin, and Tatsuhiro's sister were all being held by Kabuto. "Does it really matter all I know is we are taking you with us right now you little bastard!"

Looking back down at Juuri who was crying as she watched he sighed. "I am sorry Juuri." He turned to the guys and glared. "You tell me who wants me and promise to leave her be and I will go with you just so I can kick his ass when I get there."

"Like we are just going to believe you!"

Reaching back he took off his pack and dropped it to the ground then tossed his headband to the side. "You can even tie my hands if you really want to so you can ensure you get to take me. I want to meet the coward that can't even come and 'get me' on his own and kick his ass."

Taking the kid up on his offer, Kuromaru used his chakra thread technique and bound his hands behind his back, connecting it to his throat. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you who sent us since you are coming so willingly."

Putting his things away Hoshiroko sighed. "I guess not. This did take the fun out of it though I was hoping to get to use the girl."

"What for?"

Looking into the kid's glaring blue eyes he sighed. "We weren't going to hurt her, just use her to lure you to us and into a trap where we could really fight. I never thought it would be this easy to catch the nine tails Jinchuuriki like this."

"So the one who sent you told you that I am the nine tails Jinchuuriki then huh? So was it the Akatsuki, Orochimaru or Kabuto?"

Pulling him out of the house, Kuromaru laughed. "You catch on quicker than he said. It was Kabuto who sent us to get you. Something about getting you before the Akatsuki does will make them stronger. Oh and that you will see something about Sasuke Uchiha too."

But they all stopped when Naruto stopped and started laughing, so hard he fell to the ground with tears flowing from his eyes. "Oh my God you wanna talk about me being sense what the hell does that make you then huh?"

"What was that you punk!?"

Pushing himself up to his feet, Naruto just smiled. "I am not Naruto. And that wasn't Juuri in there."

"It was me. Naruto."

Looking up the three of them were shocked. They didn't know that he could do this! "The Shadow Clone Technique! But which one is the real one of them!?"

Walking out of the woods three more Naruto's walked toward them. The middle one sighed as he pulled a shuriken and threw it at the clone that was tied, making him vanish in a puff of smoke. "The real Naruto is not here. He and Juuri are gone and they did it right under your nose. And now we are going to take care of the three of you and they know who sent you."

Then without another word, a few hundred more Naruto's came rushing out of the woods and rushed the three of them. Easily overpowering them with sheer numbers.

X

Gasping as he jerked his head up as he helped Juuri out of the ground just as the jutsu wore off and it closed up he glared as he fisted his hands. "That bastard."

Looking at him odd she blinked. "What is it Naruto?"

"I know who sent them after me. We are going to have to move again. Time to go into town and get your dad. Kabuto and Orochimaru."


	12. Chapter 12

Walking with his head down, Jiraiya let out a sigh. He was broke again, Naruto was broke and he didn't get any inspiration or find anything about what is going on with the Akatsuki or Orochimaru. "Oh man."

"Let me guess you spent all the money again didn't you?"

Looking up then jumping in surprise Jiraiya was wide eyed. "What are you talking about Naruto!? I am broke but I spent money in some places to try to learn something!"

"What did you learn then?" When he just stood there he dropped his head and he sighed. "You didn't learn a single thing. I am really glad Tenten taught me how to use the scrolls for food and stuff or I would have starved to death two years ago."

"Don't give me any lip Naruto! I took time out of my busy schedule as an author to train you for the last two years." Jiariya crossed his arms then blinked at his daughter and let his head fall to the side. "Hey why aren't you guys at Camp where I left you anyway?"

"Well because I got something to report to you. What you told me about my shadow clones came in handy. All day yesterday were were being watched. I knew it wasn't the Akatsuki they don't do that they just show up and say 'you are coming'." Looking up with a glare in his blue eyes to meet serious black eyes he kept his arms crossed. "I used them to fake them out while Juuri and I were in the escape tunnels. Kabuto sent them."

"I see. So Orochimaru is still trying to keep tabs on you then."

"Yep. They said that Kabuto said that he wanted them to get me and bring me to him." With a sigh as he dropped his head again, Naruto didn't know what to think about that one. "I don't know why. They wouldn't bring me to where Sasuke is because of how I am about him. Why would they come after me?"

"The fox." Looking at him with a glare in his eyes Jiraiya crossed his arms. "That has to be it. Orochimaru was once part of the Akatsuki remember. He knows what their ultimate goal is, and if he got the fox before they could, he could utilize it and may have a chance to oppose them and take their power for his own."

"So what do we do now then?"

"We leave. We take our time but we don't stay in one place for too long. Come on lets go." Jiraiya walked past them and reached up to bite on his thumb nail as he walked. He had to think of a way to get Naruto stronger. But he couldn't train him in anything and he didn't know of anyone other than one person that might have a chance to do anything about it. But he was out of the question for the moment.

"Papa?"

"What is it Juuri?"

Moving up to walk right next to him she blinked her eyes at him. "Why don't we go on back to the Leaf like you and Naruto said we were going to do in a year. Naruto could get some training in his Wind and I could in mine. I know it is a year early but it would work right?"

"No that wouldn't be good. Not only is Naruto on this trip with me to get training to get stronger to stand up to the Akatsuki and to save his friend, but those in the village are doing the same thing so that they can stand with him." Looking down at her he smiled. "I just won't be doing much recon for a while until we do get back to the village. Naruto is strong, and you have talent. But neither are a match for the Akatsuki."

"I see."

Laughing as he pulled her eyes back to him Naruto reached out and took her hand and smiled at her. "Don't feel bad he talks like that to me all the time too. But we really do have things that I gotta learn I wouldn't be able to learn in the village so it will all be alright. You will see." Naruto then smiled as he looked up at Jiraiya. "By the way, you don't want me to call you Pervy Sage anymore right?"

"That's right."

"Well what about pops?"

Stopping and turning confused eyes to him, Jiraiya blinked. "Why would you want to call me that?" He then followed their arms down to see them holding hands. The blush in his daughter's face said it all. "What have you done Naruto!?"

"What?"

"What have you done with her!?"

When he started to blubber around Naruto sighed as he dropped his head. "I swear." He then reached out and knocked him on the head. "Don't even go there! I have more respect for women than that you damned old pervert!"

When Juuri laughed he looked up at her then smiled as he stood up. "I had a feeling that the two of you would end up like this. I don't know. I wouldn't call it parents intuition since I am not entirely sure if I got that yet after only a few months."

"Papa?"

Laying his hand on her head he sighed as he smiled. "He is a good kid and strong and will do anything for someone he cares about. So long as he keeps you happy I am okay with it."

Once they were on their way again, Naruto looked up at him and then sighed. "Hey can you tell about my parents? I mean it hurts that no one told me the truth. I don't get why. But there is no sense in dwelling on it right? Could you at least tell me about them?"

"I can do that. I don't know how they ended up together. Seeing as I only had your father as my student for about a year before he went on to be a chunin. And I started my travels around since it was around that time that the Akatsuki showed up. They will have to tell you that. But I can tell you what kind of people they were if you really want me too."

"I do."

"First and foremost, there is one thing that Housuke didn't tell you cause he didn't know. Your got your name from my very first novel that I wrote. Naruto was the name of the hero of my first book. When your parents picked that name for you, before you were born, I was flabbergasted it was just some random name I thought of one day. But they also named me your Godfather."

"They did?"

"Yep. Now let's start with your father since I knew him better than I did your mother."

"Right."

X

"My Lady you wanted to see me?"

Looking at Tenzo, Tsunade nodded as she sat back and crossed her arms. "To be blunt, we are going to give Naruto a few days before he and Juuri, Jiraiya's daughter start intensive nature training. You are going to be present at all times."

Blinking he looked up at her with wide eyes. "Wait you mean Naruto Uzumaki right?"

"That's right. Thanks to Orochimaru you have the cells of my grandfather in your body. That coupled with the necklace that Naruto wears will allow you to take control of Naruto from the beast and suppress it." Dropping her head as she sighed, Tsunade closed her eyes. "The less we let him do the stronger the seal stays. But he has to train to get stronger to stand against the Akatsuki."

"Yes Ma'am. I will do my best. He is training with Master Jiraiya right now isn't he?"

"He is. They will be home within the year. I will give him only a couple of weeks before we start pushing him."

"Yes Ma'am. I was given recon orders that start in three days. Do I still do them?"

"Yes. But you won't be known as Tenzo. From here on out because I don't know how much you will be needed you are going to be known as Yamato from here on out." Tsunade looked up at him with a glare. "Having the name he does, no one knows who his parents are and that is the way that we want to keep it. Tenzo was associated with Minato Namikaze. So we are stripping it."

"Understood."


	13. Chapter 13

Four months have passed. Jiraiya sat and watched the young couple sitting under the tree with a smile on his face. "I doubt that is how you found Kushina Minato. But I hope you approve of this."

Everything was going great with training. Skill level when just doing them, Juuri knew all chunin level jutsu and was learning some jonin level. But she still froze when it came to actual battle, even just sparing with a clone. But that would come in time. To be as far as she is in a year with having no prior experience with jutsu was a feat in and of itself when you think about it. And in the morning they were going to stop training and they were going to head back to the village.

But at the same time, it was bitter sweet seeing them the way they were. He was robbed of her childhood. And now that they were official, he had to stay alive to see the grandkids. He wasn't going to miss out on that one.

x

Looking up to see the spaced out look on Jiraiya's face again, Naruto sighed. "He does that all day long now."

Laughing as she looked up at him too Juuri leaned over and laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. "I know but at least he isn't acting like a fool."

"That is a pluss." Looking at her Naruto held her hand and smiled. "We are going to be headed home soon. I can't wait to let you meet everyone when we get there."

Looking up at him with that same worried look she bit her lip. He told her she didn't have to be but she couldn't help it. She was nervous about it. "Are you sure that they are going to like me Naruto? And what about…."

Laughing he stopped her with his free hand and let his head fall back to the tree. "They will love you. Though I can't promise they won't try to embarrass me or oogle at you. And Sakura will be fine about it in the end. I know she cares about me, and always has, but it never was and never would be the way I would have wanted. But that is alright because in the end, it was knowing that, that lead me to fall in love with you."

"But…"

"Once you meet her you will understand." Standing he pulled her up to walk with him as he wove his fingers through hers. "I am also going to talk to Grandma Tsunade about making you a temp member of Team Seven until we get Sasuke back."

"Do you think she will?"

"I don't know. I am going to see." Stopping under Jiraiya he looked up. "Hey Pervy Sage. Are we leaving tonight or are we going in the morning?"

"Morning. We head out at dawn and aren't stopping but at night until we get back to the village. We are going to be a few days early but it will all right. I am sure that by then everyone will be lined up to get you guys into the training you need." Dropping down from the roof he smiled at them as he put a hand on his hip. "After all Naruto you are training all the time."

Laughing as he lead her in the house, Naruto closed his eyes. "I am actually going to give it a few days before we start and get used to being back in the village and introduce Juuri to everyone. I haven't seen it for three years. And the last time I was there before we left on this trip was only in the hospital bed and the day I got out I got one Ichiraku Ramen bowl then we left."

"Naruto…"

"Three or four days isn't going to matter anyway."

Crossing his arms as he walked in Jiraiya sighed. "Listen kid, I am your master and you are my student and you don't get to take a break!"

"I will get to show off what I can do then we will let Tsunade decide."

Looking at him odd Jiraiya blinked for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Laughing as he leaned against the wall next to Juuri Naruto winked at him. "Come on Pervy Sage. You know Tsuande is going to want to see if you actually taught me anything or if I had to do stuff on my own ya know."

"Funny Naruto. Very funny."

Laughing Juuri looked up at him and smiled. "I would like to have a couple of days too Papa. I am going to know absolutely no one in the village except for you and Naruto. It would be nice to know who some of his friends are. That way I can have people to talk to when he is training and not feel like I don't belong."

Smirking Naruto looked up at him. "You going to do that to your own daughter Pervy Sage?"

"Oh just shut up Naruto. Fine. Four days max is all you two get then it is back to training. No back talking about it."

"Whatever you say."

X

"Sakura what are you doing?"

Looking up with a start then down at Ino, Sakura sighed. "What are you talking about Ino?"

With her arms crossed Ino sighed as she looked up at her. "Come on Sakura don't play stupid with me. Every time we get an update from Lady Tsunade about Naruto you get like this for a few days. They will be home in two months. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Dropping her head as she sighed, Sakura fell from the tree she was sitting in and crossed her arms. "I don't know honestly."

"I think I do. I think everyone does."

Looking at her with a glare, Sakura sighed. "Oh really and what is that?"

"You are jealous." Ino laughed at the shock that showed up in her eyes and shook her head. "I knew it!"

"You Ino pig! You got to love someone to get jealous over them! And Naruto is not the one that I am…."

"Oh suck it up Sakura I wasn't implying that." Ino sighed as she turned and started to walk then stopped and looked back at her. "Just come on already." Once they were walking she sighed as she relaxed. "I wasn't trying to say that you are in love with Naruto and that is why you are jealous. That isn't what anyone thinks."

"Then what?"

"You are jealous over this girl because of how much time she is spending with Naruto because you are worried that he won't want to help you get Sasuke back. At least that is what I am guessing."

"Ino that….."

Looking at her with a cross look, Ino crossed her arms. "You depend on Naruto. I don't care how strong anyone gets they depend on others. I can't function actually unless I am working with Shikamaru or Choji. Kiba and Akamaru work best when they are paired with Shino."

"What are you getting at?"

Turning back to look straight but up at the clouds she sighed. "My point is you are always going to do your best when you are on the same squad with Naruto. We all know you aren't in love with Naruto, but how much he is with you. Even you know that."

"Ino…."

"Point is we know you are jealous and worried that when he gets home in a couple of months that he is going to be so wrapped up in this girl that he won't want to do anything with you. He will want her on your squad over you, and all that stuff."

Hearing it put that way Sakura had to drop her head and sigh. "Yeah hearing it like that I guess you are right."

"You don't have to worry about that Sakura. Naruto isn't like that and you know it. Even if they are closer than friends when they get back, he is still going to be Naruto."

Nodding she half smiled. "I know. I don't know it is just that with all the changes going on through the village, it makes me nervous."

"You mean Hinata and Gaara getting married, and Temari and Shikamaru right?"

Nodding she sighed as she looked up and over at Ino. "Exactly. Spending time with Gaara changed Hinata and she opened up more. I never thought that they would end up married though. But it changed who she is. And now that Temari and Shikamaru are together, it is strange seeing him in his usual lazy spots, with her. I see it changing everyone else, I just worry it will change Naruto."

Laughing as she shook her head and turned away from Sakura, Ino waved back at her over her shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about that Sakura. Naruto is too stubborn to let someone change him in any way. He has his goal and his way of thinking and is too hard headed to change it."

Blinking then she smiled as she relaxed and shook her head. "You are right Ino. Even if he is with her when they get back, Naruto is forever going to be Naruto."


End file.
